


Shut Up

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jason knows just how to make Maxie shut up.
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Maxie Jones





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Shut Up  
Characters: Jason and Maxie  
Pairing: JaMax  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Jason knows just how to make Maxie shut up.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, they would be able to tolerate each other better.  
Words: 226 words without title or ending.

*Shut Up* Drabble

The sound of her laughter was what woke him and he opened his eyes and glared at his sort of girlfriend.

Sort of, because neither of them had officially admitted that they were dating, not to other people and not even to each other.

So when he woke to the sound of her laughter, Jason sighed softly and said, "Shut up, Maxie." Moments later Jason felt a pillow hit him in the face.

So he reached over to the other side of the huge King-sized bed they were in and grabbed the phone from Maxie's hand.

"I said 'shut up'," Jason repeated to Maxie before turning his attention to the phone for a moment. "She's about to get fucked, bye." Jason said and hung up the phone before dropping it on the floor.

"How dare you…!" Maxie shouted when Jason hung up on Spinelli. She was surprised when Jason glared at her.

"I thought I told you to shut up? Looks like I'll have to help you." Moments later, Jason pulled Maxie to him and forced his lips on hers, making Maxie moan in pleasure.

After several seconds Jason pulled back and smirked. "I knew I could get you to stop talking."

Maxie rolled her eyes and said, "Just shut up and fuck me, Jason." She smiled inside when Jason did as he was told.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
